1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, in particular, to a ratchet wrench which better withstands torque transmission and is capable of being operated through a relatively smaller minimum swing angle action.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,297 shows a wrench including a pawl and a gear wheel, and designs of the pawl and the gear wheel determine the minimum swing angle that the wrench can be turned to wrench an object. The pawl includes a side thereof including a plurality of teeth. The gear wheel is rotatable with respect to an axis and includes an annular outer periphery including a plurality of teeth. The teeth of the pawl is clutched with a portion of the plurality of teeth of the gear wheel and the gear wheel is prevented from rotation when the object is turned by the wrench. The gear wheel is rotated relative to the pawl and includes the teeth movably engaging with the teeth of the pawl when the wrench is turned relative to the object. Generally, if the wrench is a compact wrench, the teeth of the pawl and the gear wheel are manufactured with relatively small shapes in order to fit into the compact wrench. However, the compact wrench can not withstand large torque transmission.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.